Hide and Seek, Feelings and Friends
by Purim
Summary: Team training, let's play a game! Huh, aren't we missing someone? Yaoi, Het, and keep an open mind
1. Mission!

Helloooooooo!

(starts singing) Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Happy birthday to you!

This little mini-series is created for and posted in honour of Mi-chan's birthday, April 6th 2005. Happy birthday! Til hamingju með afmælið! Grattis på födelsedagen! And so on and so forth... on with the fic! It's for you, birthday girl!

* * *

It is said that one can never forget the day they found love. That one, fateful moment when you realize that this, this is the one for you.

For some, that day is a blur. A string of events barely distinguishable from each other. All they can remember are the feelings of love, belonging, and happiness.

For others, that day is as clear as a summer night's sky, each memory standing out like a bright star.

Lucky for us, Uzumaki Naruto belongs to the latter category. Otherwise this story would end here.

Seeking out aforementioned blonde, we find him gazing out his bedroom window, staring at the midnight sky, remembering and thinking back to the day he found his very own special person…

* * *

"Man… this is some fucking weather…"

Early morning in the village of Konoha. One blonde, blue-eyed, orange-clad Konoha genin could not suppress his disappointment in Mother Nature's choice of mood today. He really couldn't help it, he loves the sun, he loves the rain. But the first thing you see when you step outside in the morning should not be heavy, dark grey stormclouds covering the sky. Not a speck of blue in sight. So, Naturally, Naruto's spirit was a little damped as he started strolling toward the bridge to meet up with the rest of team 7.

Walking along the streets of the village, he couldn't shake off his blue mood. Judging by the heavy clouds, a major storm was soon to come. Sighing lightly to himself, he made a mental note to ask Kakashi-sensei if they could cut training short. It's not that he didn't like the rain, quite the opposite actually. It was the thunder and lightning he wasn't too fond of.

Being so deep in thought, he never heard the footsteps approaching fast behind him.

"Good morning, Naruto!" came the happy greeting from his fellow team-mate, one pink haired Haruno Sakura. She was quick to notice her friend's glum mood.

"Oh, mornin', Sakura-chan…" he replied. Gone were the days of him pining over her, instead they had developed a very strong friendship. Sakura had even just recently confided in him that she was over Sasuke. Naruto was proud and very happy that she trusted him with her deepest secret, how her affections were now directed at someone else.

"Ne Naruto… what's wrong? You look a little depressed."

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, really, Sakura-chan. I'm just nervous, that's all. And the weather isn't helping much either."

"Oh, I get it…" a knowing smirk played on her lips. "You're nervous because we are training together with team 8 today."

A faint blush stained his cheeks, gone the instant it came.

"Well… yeah, something like that."

Suddenly he found the ground to be very interesting.

Sakura giggled. "I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous too. Isn't it kind of strange that both of our crushes are on the same team?"

"Since it's us, Sakura-chan, very few things can be considered strange."

At this she laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right," she replied. "We must be Lady Fate's favourite guinea pigs, the way she insists on toying with us.

He laughed a little, and was in a considerably lighter mood when they finally arrived at the bridge.

Surprisingly, they were the last to arrive. Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai were already there. Even the chronically late Kakashi-sensei.

"Finally you show up! I was thinking me and Akamaru were gonna have to come find you if you hadn't been here in 5 minutes." came the loud, somewhat annoyed greeting from Kiba. Akamary yipped in agreement.

"Well good morning to you too, Kiba" Sakura answered sarcastically. Her expression changed in a flash and she was her usual cheerful self when she greeted the rest of the group.

"G-good morning N-naruto-kun, Sakura-san" Hinata spoke softly, with a stutter, Sasuke 'hn'-ed, Shino inclined his head and Naruto responded with a loud "Mornin' everyone!"

Kurenai stod by patiebtly waiting for the group to turn to her. She really didn't have all day, and neither did Kakashi, if she'd understood him correctly. You just never knew where that man was involved.

All eyes finally on her and Kakashi, she took the opportunity to explain today's training.

"All right you six, listen up. Today you will be playing a game, and it will be unsupervised. I have a meeting to attend and Kakashi... well..."

"I promised Iruka that I'd help him grade some papers...amongst other things..." he trailed off, his visible eye going in a happy arc. Naruto got the feeling that there was more to that sentence than words, mainly because he knew that his former teacher and current happened to have a thing for each other. He chose not to voice those thought out loud, he valued his private parts far too much. Instead he opted for asking Kurenai about the training.

"What kind of game are we playing?"

"A special game of Hide and Seek, with some different rules."

"Different rules?" Sakura sounded sceptical.

"Yes." Kakashi said. "In normal Hide and Seek, one person seeks while the others hide. In our version, you are going one on one. Meaning three of you will search for the other three."

"Abd we decided to put one team against the other, so we needed some extra rules. Rule number 1: No Fighting."

"What!" Naruto and Kiba shouted in unison.

"No fighting" Kurenai repeated herself. "Once the Seeker finds the Hider they can both go home or do whatever. There will be no violence, understood?" She glared at the two boys, daring them to object. When nothing came, she took the silence as her cue to continue.

"Rule number 2: the Seekers are not allowed to co-operate with each other. Same goes for the Hiders, it's every person to themself."

"Rule number 3: the Hiders get a 15 minute headstart. Once the 15 minutes are up, the seekers will be told who they are looking for. Is everyone clear as far as the rules go?"

"Which of us are seekers?" Sasuke asked.

"Since it's our team 7 VS Kurenai's team 8..." Kakashi answered "Kiba, Hinata and Shino will seek. All you, Sakura and Naruto need to do is split up, hide, and avoid detection." His eye crinkled up into a happy arc again. "Should be easy enough, don't you think?"

"Hn." was all the reply he got.

"All right, let's do this! We're gonna find our hider first, right, Akamaru? Huh? Akamaru? Where d'ya go?" Kiba looked around, as did everyone else

Where the hell was Akamaru?

* * *

(A/n) right... like I said above, this is a mini-series. Although exactly how mini, I don't know yet. I do know where I'm going with it though, it's all in my head, I just haven't written it down yet. So expect an update 'bout this time next week. If not, then feel free to nag at me until I actually get it done and post it. Deal? 

Once again, Happy birthday Mi-chan. I wish you happiness and good fortunes on your day of days.


	2. Fear the wrath of the mother!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Mumble mumble grumble…"_

'How the hell did this happen?' Naruto thought to himself.

'Oh yeah, right. Kiba and his mutt. I swear, he is so helpless without Akamaru.' He snickered. 'Little Bo-Beep has lost his sheep.'

Hey, he was missing out on a perfectly good training session to help the furbrained loudmouth find his damn dog. He was entitled to a few wisecracks.

"Oi! Stop mumbling back there and pick up the pace! I can smell him nearby!" Kiba shouted from up ahead, before he sped up.

"Bastard, don't tell me what to do!" Naruto retaliated, but Kiba was already out of sight so he had no choice but to speed up as well.

A few minutes later he had caught up, only to speed past Kiba when he froze in place fear evident on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you bastard! Why did you stop?"

"Th-that smell." Kiba's voice quivered, he seemed to be oblivious to Naruto's presence.

"Huh? What smell?"

Kiba didn't seem to be listening, instead he tentatively followed the scent and looked around slowly. His eyes fell on a piece of paper stuck to a tree with a shuriken. He walked up to the tree and yanked out the shuriken, then read the note in his hand.

_Kiba,_

_Young man how irresponsible can you be! __Akamaru is your responsibility and you let him wander off and get lost in the forest. I found him and I am now taking him home. We will discuss this when you get home as well. _

_Mom._

"She's gonna kill me…" Kiba whimpered.

"Huh, who is?" Naruto asked and stole the note from Kiba. He skimmed through the short message before cracking up laughing.

"It's not funny! You have no idea how horrible her punishments are!"

"Of course it's funny" He laughed. "You're not so cocky now that your momma's out to get you!"

Kiba growled. No one insulted his cockyness, it just wasn't done! Seconds later they were on the ground, wrestling, both trying to gain the upper hand. They were both so busy swapping insults and positions, neither of them noticed the heavy stormclouds gathering above them.

A loud crack of thunder had them both staring at the sky, only to be greeted by a massive downpour. Selfpreservation getting the better of them, they agreed to call a truce and seek for shelter.

"I saw an old shack a bit back, come on let's go!" Kiba yelled over the rain.

They slipped and slid in the mud as they headed back the way they came, the rain quickly proved to be a nuisance. Naruto hoped they would get some shelter soon, or one of them was going to end up hurt. Another loud crack of thunder echoed through the forest, and unconsciously he sped up. He never minded rain, but thunder definitely wasn't one of his favourite things. Up ahead he could barely make out Kiba's sturdy frame.

As the shadow of the old shack came into view he couldn't help but feel relieved. Kiba held the door open for him and slammed it shut behind him once they were both inside.

Their shelter wasn't much to brag about, a small space with a leaky roof and an old bed in one corner, the fireplace looked like it hadn't been used in years. Which probably was true. They collapsed on the floor, opposite eachother, out of breath and soaked to the bone. Kiba was the first to speak.

"I'm glad Akamaru's safe, even though it means I'll catch hell from mom later."

"Yeah. Damn dog had us running around like idiots, and now he's probably home snuggling under a blanket. But I'm glad he's okay, too."

Finally having caught his breath, Kiba stood up and pulled Naruto up as well. Then for some strange reason, he blushed and looked away.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. When he didn't get an answer he yanked at Kiba's collar and stood bare inches away from his nose. Kiba's blush intensified, and he seemed to have a hard time saying anything. Naruto being the way he is, he does not like to be ignored.

"Oi, bastard" Answer –"

The first kiss was chaste, clumsy if you will. A mere pressing together of the lips. Neither having much experience, they were running on instinct alone.

When they broke apart and Kiba neither saw resistance nor heard any complaints, he decided to throw caution to the wind and reveal his most well kept secret. That he had a crush on the village's Number one ninja at surprising people.

The second kiss seemed more of a kiss, when Kiba decided to take charge and move his lipsa little, and suck gently on Naruto's upper lip. Naruto, in turn, responded with a barely audible moan and his hands wound slowly around Kiba's neck. Taking this as a sign that he was doing it right, Kiba began licking and nipping at Naruto's lower lip. Access was quickly granted and a low growl of appreciation escaped his lips before he let his tongue delve in and taste the essence of the boy in his arms, one hand in the blonde hair, the other around his waste in a possessive grip.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, lips gently massaging lips, tongues occasionally peeking out to taste the other.

The temperature in the old shack began to rise, their clothes becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Not breaking the kiss Kiba unzipped his hoodie and threw it to the floor, Was pleasantly surprised when Naruto broke the kiss to help him off with his undershort.

Barechested himself, Kiba thought Naruto looked way overdressed.

A sly grin came to his lips. He was just going to have to help him with that, now wasn't he.

He kissed him again, harder this time, more passionate. His hands quickly discarded the orange jacket and the now completely torn mesh undershirt.

"What the! Kiba! Bastard, you ripped my shirt!"

"So? Easier to get it off this way."

"But –"

All objections were cut short and quickly forgotten Kiba kissed him again, kissed him with so much passion and possessiveness he stumbled backwards, Kiba following his every step like an obedient puppy. Never mind the shirt, he's got another at home. He was still moving backwards, he was sure the bed was here some where! The back of his legs hit the mattress and he fell backwards, pulling Kiba with him.

* * *

(A/n) Don't kill me for the cliffy! 

sorry it took so long, there is one chapter left. I can't post it now, but I will as soon as I can.


End file.
